Strangers by Night
by Skywolf24
Summary: They both wear masks, and they both resemble a creature of the darkness. He is a self-righteous dark knight and she a seductive thief of allure and deception. Both strangers, until one decides to unleash their boldness. Just a romantic Bat & Cat one-shot loosely based on The Dark Knight Rises and Batman TAS " Almost Got I'm."


**Strangers by Night  
**

**All Characters belong to Christopher Nolan and DC Comics**

**I do not own these characters**

They both wear masks, and they both resemble a creature of the darkness. He is a self-righteous dark knight and she a seductive thief of allure and deception. Both strangers, until one decides to unleash their boldness. Just a romantic Bat & Cat one-shot loosely based on The Dark Knight Rises and Batman TAS " Almost Got I'm.

* * *

The irritant of the night breeze rushed over her pale, soft features, Selina Kyle was clicking her three-inch heels against the glazed cement of roof peaks, leaving the darkness of her deemed territory blanket over her porcelain like skin.

She listened to the somber air of the restless city the endless wheels of patrol cars speeding through traffic, pelting rain beating a steady pace against the window pane and the thumping of her own heart drumming against the ramparts of her chest. For the first time in days, she was completely around- not surrounded by the nerving questions of her young protegé Holly, Jen Robinson, who she figured as out partying and making nightly profit by breaking and grinding her ass for some drunken bastard that didn't a cent worth to his figure. To her Holly, as a drifter in the chaos that surrounded her indigenous mind.

This evening, she was on the prowl, daring coffee brown eyes scanning over the high-rise penthouses that contained spoils of the rich élite of Gotham.

She trod along the ledge, arching her back comfortably as her gloved fingers rubbed over the harsh surface. She turned down her eyes downward at the misty streets, counting at the ongoing bustling nightly traffic as a chill in the air rushed over her lips. She was gearing up for another vault across the next roof, her stilettos gleamed in the moonlight as she squared away and got a deep inhale, let it for a few moments and then released while feeling her veins becoming infused with pure adrenaline rush.

Selina leaped into the air, set ashore on her stilettos and a prideful smirk stretched across her wide scarlet lips.

Before she regained her selfish desires of tasting the splurges of freedom and go under her claws into the collections of fine jewelry, she felt a haunting sensation crept through her.

Quickly her defenses rose, gloved hand slid down her shapely thigh as fingers grasped the cold blade of her weapon assault.

The rising moon shone over a menacing, dark and tall form of power and brilliance.

Her heart rate start to elevate and senses became entranced with the beast of the night emerging from his dark domain. Her gut twisted dread, excitement and wonder.

"I've to admit, I wasn't looking to find you this evening," Selina purred, clutching her jewelry bag behind her back, acting all innocent and leaving plenty of distance between her and the dark shade. "But then again, I don't own the rooftops."

"You've been busy tonight, Miss Kyle" he read, voice rough and raspy as ever. The tone made shiver dance along her rigid back.

"Don't tell me I have a dark stalker," She replied, inching closer with boldness in her brown eyes and spoke in a low seductive voice. "Where would the fun be it that?"

"You're more reckless as than usual," he went on. "Killing people, will not justify your obsession of stealing, if you're not careful you'll spend your nights in Blackgate."

A bitter laugh laced with malice escaped her red lips and the edges of her lips curved into a deadly smirk. "I already have a reservation there, handsome."

He gazed downward at her with intensity burning in his smoldering hazel eyes. He stared down at her with intensity burning in his smoldering hazel eyes. She held her guard up under his dark gaze, but inside her blacken soul was quivering.

"If we're lucky with a cancellation, you can join me at the Ritz for Gotham." She circled in front of him, heels stepping on his long cape and then she drew closer to his body and whisper against his jaw with a tinge of tartness. "Admit it, your soul is as black as mine."

Batman took a stride backwards with a face of disappointment imbedded in his glower. "I'm not like you." he growled.

She shook her head, expecting him to pronounce those words. She knew him all too easily. He was dying to take her to do something out of character, and she was giving way to oblige. She was going to be a devil.

"Bruce Wayne said that you can take me to your employer."

Her sly answer came out before she could put a halt to his words. "And why would I require to send you to death row?" she snapped back, indignant. She crossed her arms over her breasts. "Bane will kill you before you can even scream his name... But if you want a quick and painful death than I would more than happy to lead the way."

He took in her hardened expression as it grew soft. "It doesn't matter. I've survived this long." he replied with disdain in his low voice.

Underneath her domino mask, her eyes narrowed and she felt all emotions betraying her. She never cared about a damn soul in her life. Why was there a stabbing pain in her icy heart?

"Then take my advice handsome," she pronounced, looking into his hazel eyes. "Survive a little longer. I don't need to stick here for these people." she gestured her arms. "Why risk your own life for people who don't give a damn about yours. I'm not."

"There is always a chance to become the hero of your life or the villain, Miss Kyle." he said taking a pace ahead. Her pulse quicken as she felt his scorching body heat come in her stiff bones. "I believe that behind the mask there is something good in you."

"I know who I am," she retorted back. "I don't need to be reminded about unrealistic ethical choices of mortality."

"I think you do," he rasped. "In fact, I think that you're fighting to change."

He was closer now, engulfing all her sensations. The cool breezed twirled strands of hair over her lips as she felt the sense impression of her skin burning. He talked once more, you're a criminal, but not a monster that wants this city and good the people to burn. I've found out the ugliness in people. I recognize the force of criminal mind it can be uncompromising and unpredictable. When you look into their eyes, and they're back into yours, all you see is death, madness and torture." he put his gloved hand firmly along her shoulder. You're not a monster, Selina Kyle. In fact, I think you've run from monsters all your life."

She raised her dark eyes and peered deeply into melting chasms of hazel. You don't know a damned thing about me. I've witnessed death so much in my lifetime. I've become resistant to it." "So I have," he answered with a gravelled voice, causing her eyes to grow bigger and more drear. "I guess that's one we have in common."

"I don't know about that..." she purred, fingers gripping his cape. "Everyone experiences death... Sometimes more than others."

His eyes snapped down as her gloved finger slid over the embossed bat insignia in the middle of his chest, then higher, until her fingers brushed over the form of his exposed jaw just under his bottom lip. "Have we reached an agreement, Miss Kyle?" He narrowed his eyes to her desirable red lips. "You'll take me to him and I'll give you what you want just like Wayne told you."

"Looks like the cards are on the table," she bit her bottom lip and threw her hand aside and withdrawing a step backwards. "The game is in your favor." She walked away from him, holding her head down nonchalantly and emotions heavily guarded.

"This is important."

" Actually, I wouldn't have guessed." she purred. And so she twisted around and took two bold steps forward of a fraction of an inch to press her lips along his arched lip. She pushed her torso against him, looking at the precipitous boundaries of his soft mouth. "Then again, you've always been unpredictable to any situation."

He was hesitant to respond at first, the cold logic of the bat skimmed through his mind.

_She is criminal. An efficient thief. A woman that can get what she wants by manipulation. And she is dangerous. _

Batman knew he couldn't respond. Cross the line. But when her soft, traitorous lips brushed over with his warm breath, his gauntlet forearm instantly snaked around her waist and pressed her tightly against him, claiming her lips as one gloved hand rose and squeezed the thick mass of her long hair in his fist.

Her pulse was growing a wild in her blood stream and beat of her heart irregular through her rising chest.

_He is a man of everything she abashes. A hunter of the criminal mind. A preserver of justice. And he is electrifying. _

Batman was touching her, kissing her and getting her inner core tremble of his intensity burning his lips. He wasn't soft. She was grateful for that. His wet tongue slipped inside the hollow of her lip and he tasted her greedily, her arms wrapped over his plated shoulders, as everything calmed down between them.

Her hands moved downward the hardness of his chest piece. It was like touching the stone. She rammed her breasts into him, making him feel the impact as he plunged himself deeper into her mouth. The sounds of distant sirens beckoned masking his lips cease over her mouth. He broke away slowly for oxygen. He pushed her away from him, taking a step back. She placed her hands on the each side of his cowl.

Batman reacted quickly and caught her wrists. "Don't even think about it." He growled, settling her arms down.

Selina narrowed her eyes, lips falsely curving into a moue. "I feel you still don't trust me," She stepped closer, her hand cupping over his exposed jaw as she stated in a depressed voice. " Perhaps one day you will, Dark Knight." She drew her lips closer as his hot breath ghosted over her pale skin.

" Maybe," Batman rasped, bending his mind downward and covering her mouth into a gentle kiss. Selina closed her eyes, feeling the waves of pleasure gush within her. He pulled away as the sound of another police siren jarred his attention. He forgot about his hunt in the sewers. Something else had grabbed his interest for the night. He looked down at her crimson teardrop lips.

She moved around her focus for a moment to the reflection of red and blue flashes in the windows down below. She turned back, "So..." she glared and furrowed her eyebrows. She jumped on the ledge and watched him glide above the streets directing into the direction of the crime scene.

She smirked, shaking her head with little satisfaction.

Selina had the elusive Dark Knight in her grip, but he was flying like a phantom. Her dark brown eyes watched the projection of the bat's shadow bounce over the walls of surroundings.

"Until tomorrow night." she lightly barred, blowing a kiss into the breeze.


End file.
